hoping for a star
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: kagome is tired of being a superstar and wants a break from her fans and her work when she tells everyone she's goign back to school which is shikon high school she meets sesshoumaru and he wants her to be his when he kisses her she kisses him back.


Title: hoping for a star

Author/artist: slayergirl21

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome Higurashi

Fandom: inuyasha

Theme: #7. superstar

word count: 4933

Disclaimer: I don't own Iinuyasha nor any of the characters and I don't make money from them either I only merely borrow them from time to time.

Summary: Kagome has been a superstar for most of her life and has been singing and doing acting and appearing in concerts when she decided that she wants a break from her fans and what she is and decided she wants to go to a high school in tokyo japan which she found out the school that she will be going to is shikon high school which she thinks is exciting and can give her a break form her work when she gets their on her first day of school after she moved into a huge shrine up on one of the hills outside of town everyone is shocked including a tall silver hair guy and his half brother and their friends when they see her come out of the limo to go to the school that they are going to when they see her enter it and head for the office they wonder why she is going to school where they are going to school at. And wonders what happened to make her go to their school when they remembered on the news since they are her fans that she will be going to their school and they couldn't wait to meet her in person including a tall silver haired man named Sesshoumaru who can't wait to have her for his own since he first saw her and loves her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU

Notes: this is one of my fictional stories that i'm writing with my favorite pairing of sesshoumaru and kagome for everyone to like love and enjoy reading it too if this pairing is their favorite too and loves this pairing like I do which is a lot. And I hope when people do read this sense its a AU story that I hope they enjoy it love it and like it a lot just as much as I loved writing it for people to read and enjoy when they check it out and read it when they see that they summary here or when I post it on besides live journal that they love it when they read it there too! Also feedback is appreciated and is good for me too because I would love to know your guys opinions and thoughts of what you think of this story too!

Chapter1

Kagome was in her office with her manager Sango and her bodyguards when she was hounded by the press asking her questions when she stepped outside of her office and opened the front door to go outside and get her mail.

They were bugging her more then once about what she was going to do next and what happens in her life and asking other stuff when she got tired of it and said to the whole press that was at her fence "i'm going back to school".

They wrote that down on their notepads that they had in their hands while taking pictures of her while she flipped them off afterwards as soon as she was at her front door and opened it and tunred to them then closed it and wen t back to her office where everyone was.

When she walked into her office everyone was staring at her as they heard her telling the press and the other news people that she was going back to school.

Her manager Sango wanted to know why and she figured out which one for her to go to she just needed to tell Kagome.

Since her parents weren't around as well as her brother and her grandpa because they were busy with school and business and with her parents traveling all over the world for their own business that they do together.

When she knew Kagome had free time she said "Kagome I have some news to tell you that might do with you school and I know which one".

Kagome looked at her knowing she got her best friends attention Kagome asked Sango "what is it that you have to tell me Sango".

Sango said while feeling nervous "the school I know that you can go to Kagome is shikon high school it supposed to be the place that is best for demons monks slayers mikos and hanyou's".

She continued to tell Kagome "besides other regular people like us since were different and like them that's why I picked the school out for you Kagome because not only are you gifted but your also a miko and something else inside of you that tells your different too".

Kagome told her "well do you know where I will be staying while i'm going to the school and where would I live in Sango".

Sango told her "kagome you will be living in a shirne on top of the hill past millions of stairs that lead up to it that will be your new home but I would be living with you too and the guards will keep watch over the place while the both of us live at the shrine".

Sango said to her again "and I will pose as a cover and try to be shrinekeeper that works their and possibly see you at the school too kagome when I feel like joining you at your school ok".

Kagome nodded she told Sango "so when do we start to pack my and your things up Sango like now or tomorrow or later which one because I would like to know".

Sango told her "kagome were packing now if you will go to your room and pack while I will go to my room and pack and the both of us can hand our stuff to the guards while the gurads get the movers to pack everything in the house up as well as the guards stuff and take it to our new place that we will live".

She told kagome again "while you inform your parents and your brother and jisan that were moving and your going to school alright and that's after we pack and are in the limo ok also you will be close to tokyo japen where the school is ok".

Kagome nodded and told her "alright Sango I will now how about we bth go to each other's rooms and pack like you said that way we can get done early to go to a shrine that i'm going to be living in that's out of town".

Sango nodded and the both of them went up the stairs to their separate rooms to pack everything that wasin their room including their clothes and anything that was valuable and precious to them.

When after they were done packing they went down with their stuff one at a time to hadn the stuff to kagome's guards that will hand them to the movers that were alrady packing everyhting up on the ground floor inside her home.

As soon as they were done going up and down the stairs to hadn stuff that was packed and valuable to them to the guards that will hand their stuff to the movers that put their stuff in the moving van.

The movers as soon as everything was cleared out of the upstairs rooms and bathrooms that sango and kagome had they took their beds down and put them one piece at a time into the moving van.

And finally the mattresses were put in their since the furniture and tables were already in the van along with everything else and that the house was empty the pulled the back door of the moving truck down and locked it.

While kagome and sango got in the back of the limo while one of the guards rode in the front while the other one sat in back in front of kagome and sango staring at them while the movers who were already in the van were on their way to her new place where she was going to live.

While her driver drove them behind the moving van to the new place where she will be living for a long time while she is on her break from being a superstar.

When they arrived at her home almost close to being past the afternoon everyone got out of their cars and kagome and sango helped the movers and their guards take their stuff up to her new house after climbing a lot of the stairs to get to the top to her new home that she will be living at.

When everything was inside her new home and to their new rooms with their bedroom stuff kagome and sango found out when they were in their own separate bedrooms.

Which were next to each other and had their own bathrooms that the rooms had their favorite colors painted on the walls and all the both of them wanted was to decorate it.

As soon as the beds were put up and they could sleep and tomorrow they would work on their bedrooms because they felt tired from all the work that they did together.

When they noticed that their beds were put up finally they went downstairs to eat a light snack with the guards that are their friends after they noticed that the movers already left her home after everything was inside her house.

When she realized she had to call her family and tell them the news she realized she was tired and could do it tomorrow before school started the next day after tomorrow.

When the guards went to their own rooms and sango went to her room followed by kagome going to hers they said goodnight and retired for the night until the morning where they were fix their rooms and the rest of the house.

The next morning after kagome woke up and got dressed after taking a shower she went downstairs to the phone that was already installed.

Since it came with the house and called her family on the phone waiting for them to pick up so she can talk to them and tell them that she's taking a break from her work.

And what she does to go back to school and have a new life since she's got her break away from the press and her fans for a while as well as her stardom.

After she heard a ring and her family answered her which was her parents and afterwards she was going to call her brother and her jisan to tell the both of them the news.

When she told her parents they were shocked while talking to her over the phone since right now they were in america promoting their business that they run with their own company.

Her parents said to her to be careful and be aware of anyone that tries something with her because they might be stalkers or want her only for her body and not her.

And that they asked about Sango since they thought of sango as their second daughter and told her if sango was alright and if she was up to talk to them.

When kagome noticed Sango hasn't woken up yet because she knew that she wasn't a morning person she told them that sango won't be up quite sometime.

Because of her not waking up like usual unless it was the afternoon her parents and told her that they love her and sango and hung up after her and her parents said bye.

As soon as they hung up after she said bye she went to call her brother then afterwards she was going to call her jisan since he was at his work since he owned his business and she was hoping he answer as soon as she talks to her brother.

Whe he brother got on the phone and said hello to her she said hello to him and told him what she told their parents and he understood her reasoning for taking a break from her working.

And being a superstar and that she wanted to go back to school since he was already in college and doing everyhting he was supposed to do.

After the both of them talking for a while she told him she loved and said bye and he told her the same thing and that she have a great day tomorrow at her new school.

Afterwards the both of them hung up and she called her jisan to tell him the news and see how he is doing.

After her jisan picked up the phone wondering who it was and saying hello she told him her name and that she wanted to talk to him and see how he is doing besides tell him some news that she wanted him to know about.

When they talked and she told him the news after a while after she found out that he was doing ok and was alright.

He told her like what her parents told him which was the same thing of saying to her to be careful who she trusts that she doesn't know and to not let anyone know that he wants her to be aware of anyone that acts suspicious when they are around her that she doesn't know.

She nodded and told him ok and that she will be careful when she is around other people at her new school and said bye to him and I love you then she hung up.

After he told her the same thing afterwards she went to cook breakfast while waiting for sango to get up or she was going to sango's room to wake her up.

When she was cooking breakfast she noticed that she heard a noise and looked behind her as soon as she realized that she was done cooking to find sango sitting at the table waiting for to eat the breakfast that kagome cooked.

After kagome put the plates of food down for her and sango since she knew that her guards were already out and doing their job.

They ate the food then went about decorating and fixing the house to where it looked nice for everyone whoever came to their house and if they had company.

After they were done decorating the house and their rooms and fixing everything they decided to relax and think about what she was going to do tomorrow for school.

When it was time for lunch Kagome got up from the couch and followed by Sango and the both of them went into the kitchen and Sango helped Kagome cook lunch for her Sango and the guards that were keeping watch over the property.

When the food was done she called the guards form their posts and told them she ahd food for them and it was ready for them to eat.

When the guards came into her house after she set that plates up for them to eat after her and sango ate their food and the guards finished and went back to their posts to do their job.

Kagome and Sango put the dishes in the dishwasher after putting soap in the dishwasher and left the dishes in their to be cleaned.

While they went to sit at the kitchen table again to talk about what she was going to do fro school since the both of them weren't sure if she needed a uniform or not.

When after they talked for a while and it was getting late in the night the guards kept watchover the house until everything was ok to find and they went inside the house while sango helped kagome cook again for them sicne it was dinner time.

While across town in a mansion tow half brothers and their friends were at the mansion and were finding something to watch on tv when they stopped at the news channel to find their favorite star and actress on tv.

Everyone was staring at it while sesshoumaru was readinghis book in a chair when they heard her voice on the tv saying that she was taking a break from her work and going back to school.

Which they wondered which school she will be going to since the only school they knew was theirs and they wondered if she was going to their school to which they became excited and waited for the day when she will appear at the school.

While sesshoumaru was wondering if he will get to know her and see her and wonder if he can approach her and see her when she comes to school where they can see her especially him and thinking about what he was going to do since he was a big fan of hers too.

Knowing that everyone needed sleep and was tired both of the half brother went to their own rooms knowing that their friends were going to their own guest rooms for the rest of the night.

And wake up in the morning to find out after they go to school if she was going to their school or not when they arrive tomorrow in the morning.

While at the shrine everyone was in their bedrooms and asleep thinking about their own dreams and kagome going to school tomorrow in the morning.

The next morning after everyone woke up fro t heir rooms and came downstairs kagome and sango got snacks to give to her gurads while the both of them ate their own snacks for and drank the juice from their cups.

Afterwards kagome grabbed her bag full of her school stuff and went out the door with her guards while sango stayed behind and kagome got into the limo that will take her to her new school again since she wanted a break from doing her work..

When they arrived at her school and the limo stopped outside of the limo everyone was staring at it including the older of the two half brothers besides his half brother and his friends.

Who were wondering who was going to be at their school when the driver got out of the driverside door of the limo and went around to open the door to the back of the limo everyone was wondering who was it going to be when the person comes out of the limo to see who the person is.

When the person came out of the limo slowly and stood up with long wavy blue black hair that shined in the sunlight and the person who they knew that the girl had ocean saphire eyes that they realized it was their favorite superstar kagome.

They were all wondering why she was attending their school and why she picked it and half the girls were jealous of her for how beautiful she is while the other half admired her and wanted to be like her.

While most of the boys including Sesshoumaru wanted to be with her and Sesshoumaru thought he will have his chance since she's new to their school and show her around and possibly make her his when he is close to her.

When she entered the building of the school he followed her without his or his half brother's friends following him with him wondering if she was headed to the office or not and if she knew where it was and if he will show her where it is himself.

When he saw her being confused on which way to head to the office he approached her fromm behind he said to having trouble when kagome heard a voice behind her she jumped in the air out of shock and panic landed back down on the ground on her feet.

She turned around trying to find out who said that to her to find the most handsome boy she had ever met that spooked her out of her wits to where she almost had a heart attack from being panicked and scared.

When she stared at him she controled her breathing before she spoke and said to him in an angry voice were you trying to give me a heart attck mr."

She said to him again "Because it almost worked and I don't want that happening to me anytime soon so quit with scaring me out part ok seriously it will piss me off from you doing that again try to be careful the next time you say something to me say it slow and normal and not loud like you did before if you want me attention ok".

He nodded and smiled at her he told her "sorry kagome for scaring you I just thought you needed help finding the office that's all sorry for scaring you".

She smiled at him noticing how he was talking to her and realizing he was trying to help her find the office.

She smiled said to him "your forgiven I wouldn't mind needing some help finding the office if that's alright with you since you seem like a nice person what's your name and how do you know me by the way I don't think we have met before until today".

Sesshoumaru smiled at her he told her "my name is sesshoumaru tashio and I would love to help you to your way to the office if you let me that is and I know you because your my favorite singer and actress for a long time".

He said to her "and it surprised me that you would be going to the same school as me anyways enough about that how about I show you to the office and we can talk about a date".

Kagome told him "alright but not the date just lead me to the office loverboy since you love me a lot I suppose".

He nodded said to her "sure just tell me when we will have our date and you could be mine", Kagome told him would you just walk and see me to the office so that I know where i'm going to please and no date seriously and you know what I am diffently not yours".

He was shocked that she will be fiesty and had fire in her from what he said to her he nodded and told her "follow me".

She smiled at him and nodded her head yes at his answer and followed him to the right way to the office since she was going to be going to school with him and whoever else that saw her outside entering the school.

When she finally stopped at the office she thanked him and was about to open the door to go in when he grabbed her hand and she turned to him wondering why he grabbed her hand when he said to her "its been a pleasure seeing you kagome" he kissed her on her hand.

After he dropped her hand he left, with her still wondering with the door opened why he would do that to her hand while she blushed after he left and went inside still thinking about what she was going to do about him while she is going to school here.

After she got her schedule she walked out of the office to be hounded by a group of students trying to find out what schedule she had and if she had the same classes as them she was so tired of all the questions that she just about screamed at everybody around her to show up.

When out of everyone coming towards her that wasn't asking questions was sesshoumaru knowing she needed help he told everyone to go about their day and mind their own bussiness and that he was going to show kagome around the school that she is going with him and will be his.

Everyone got a mad and dissappointed face especially all the rest of the males inclduing his half brother and his half brother's friends including his own friends who were wondering if he was going to get with her or not.

Kagome was happy from the relief of them but also mad at him for what he said to them but decided that she won't say it to him about it until they were alone again when she needed a break from millions of people who she knew were going to bother her again if she was alone without him.

When a lot of the people left and it was just the two of them she thanked him and when he turned to her smiled and told her your welcome then walked with her as soon as she was walking away from him to show her to her classes.

When she showed him her schedule and realized he and her had the same classes together and thought that this would be the perfect idea to get close to her and keep other males away from her when he was walking with her or when they were in classes together.

After he showed her each of her classes they went to their class and the both of them sat down away from each other waiting for the bell to ring for the class to start and they could get to learning from the teacher whenever he came into the classroom .

As soon as the bell rang and students came into the class to take their seats as well as the teacher who stood in front of his class waiting for class to start and everyone take their seats so he can start to give them their assignments.

When everyone took their seats the teacher spotted his newest student and his wifes favorite singer kagome higurashi was in his class.

And he was looking forward to teaching her what he taught a lot of his students about their assighnments and lecturing about them to each and everyone of them about it too.

When he gave them assignments watching out for kagome doing hers just like the other students as soon as the assignments were done the bell rang as the students gave their teacher their assignments and the last one was kagome and sesshoumaru.

He thanked them for their hard work and kagome for having her in his class and told her that she's his wifes favorite singer and was glad to met her and was telling her that he was going to tell his wife about what a bright new student he has in his class that's a celebrity.

Kagome thanked him for his compliments and told him to tell his wife that she said hello afterwards she said said bye to him and her and sesshoumaru left the class to go to their other classes.

After all their classes were over and coming out of her last class kagoem thanked sesshoumaru again for saving her from other teachers and students who were hounding her about her being their favorite student and how when is her next concert going to be.

She was furious with all of it and mostly stressed out and wanted to go home when school let out Sesshoumaru followed Kagome to her limo since him and his brother already had a limo Kagome turned to him she said "thank you Sesshoumaru for all you have done to me today it was really helpful for what you did".

She blushed when he smirked at her when he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him before she got in her limo he told her "the pleasure was all mine Kagome and I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time will you let me kiss you Kagome".

She looked at him and his eyes had sincere in them with honesty that she just nodded her head because she couldn't think of the words to say to him when he leaned down to kiss her on the lips she closed her eyes feeling the feel of his lips on hers and loving the feeling.

She kissed him back realizing her feelings for him even if they just met and wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss between them when the both of them pulled away from each other.

Kagome blushed and smiled while Sesshoumaru smirked while smiling at her knowing he got to her he told her before she got into the limo "will you be mine kagome", she looked at him and into his eyes and she said to him "yes".

He smiled and told her "good see you tomorrow kagome" she said to him "see you tomorrow to sesshoumaru bye", After she said to him bye the driver closed the door as soon as she was seated and left and drove her off to her home.

While Sesshoumaru was left thinking that she will be his for a long time since he got finally got her to be his and smiled knowing he was going to see her tomorrow at school.

Afterwards he got into the limo with his brother and left the school in his limo all the while thinking about being with kagome and that sher is finally his while kagome thought the same thing about him.


End file.
